weatherstar4000videofandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet steals the judge's job and gets grounded
Characters Plot Ratchet gets in more trouble. Most of these are sequels to grounded videos when Ratchet sees his victims. Transcript Ratchet: B as in Bravo, O as in Oscar, R as in Romeo, E as in Echo and D as in Delta! What does that spell? Bored! What should I do? I know! I'm going to steal the judge's job. (at the courtroom) Ratchet: Now that I'm at the courtroom, I will do my job. (Sebby and Shannon come in) Ratchet: Well, well, well, if it isn't Sebby and Shannon. Sebby: I... Ratchet: Guilty! Shannon: Hey! That's not true! Ratchet: Yes it is! The jury has found you guilty for being Rayna's parents! Sebby: Look! Rayna is adopted so that's why we're her parents! Ratchet: I don't care if she's adopted! Go find someone else to raise or else you will spend seven days of hard labor! Get out now! Shannon: But we didn't do anything wrong! (Taylor and Eric Jolicoeur enter) Ratchet: Look what we have here! Eric: I... Ratchet: Guilty! Taylor: What?! My husband is not guilty! He's innocent! Ratchet: Speaking of which, you are both guilty because you grounded Emily, Tina and Pam! Eric: But they brought microphones to school and we were in charge of them. Ratchet: I don't care! It still isn't up to you to ground Emily, Tina or Pam! Only Steven or Salli do! Get out right now or else you will be served 14 days of hard labor! Taylor: But we didn't do anything wrong! (Adrianna enters) Ratchet: Oh look! It's my worst enemy, Adrianna! Adrianna: I... Ratchet: Guilty! Adrianna: Hey! No one finds me guilty because I'm not a troubemaker! Ratchet: Sorry rules are rules! You're guilty because you grounded Dory! Adrianna: But she was doing the dougie when I told her not to and I was in charge of her! Ratchet: I don't care! Just because her father was at work doesn't mean you're the boss of her! Get out right now or else you will be served 21 days of hard labor! Adrianna: No fair! (Microsoft Anna enters) Ratchet: If it isn't Microsoft Anna! Microsoft Anna: I... Ratchet: Guilty! Microsoft Anna: What?! Ratchet: You're found guilty all because you stopped Ms. R from marrying Sam! Microsoft Anna: Look you Judge-Sasser, I only did that because Sam is my boyfriend, not hers! Ratchet: I don't care! Ms. R has the right to marry Sam whether she wants to and don't call me a Judge-Sasser! Get out right now or else you will get 28 days of hard labor! (Radar Overseer Scotty comes in) Ratchet: Well, well, well, if it isn't Radar Overseer Scotty! Radar Overseer Scotty: I... Ratchet: Guilty! Radar Overseer Scotty: Hey! I am not guilty! Ratchet: Yes you are because you first took Classic Bully custody and second, you stopped Boshi from marrying Beulah! Radar Overseer Scotty: I don't know who you're talking to but those are no reasons to find me guilty! Classic Bully defaced a stop sign as I was going shopping and also, Beulah is my girlfriend, not Boshi's! (CROTCH KICK) Radar Overseer Scotty: Ouch! My crotch! Ratchet: I hope that taught you a lesson! Now leave or else you will get 35 days of hard labor! (Cuts to Sebby and Shannon behind prison bars with Rayna's parents angry) Rayna's mom (150% loud voice): WORDS CANNOT BEGIN TO DESCRIBE HOW PISSED OFF WE ARE AT YOU! WE CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE FOUND GUILTY FOR GROUNDING OUR DAUGHTER RAYNA! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE SO... Sebby: Wait! Rayna's mom (normal voice): What is it Sebby? Sebby: We were in court. Even though we were trying to make our speech, Ratchet found us guilty for no reason so he sent us here. Shannon: I agree with Sebby. Rayna's dad: If that's the case, then you're free to go. Sebby and Shannon: Thank you. (at Eric and Taylor's prison cell) Steven: Eric and Taylor Jolicoeur, we are so mad at you for being found guilty at court all because you grounded our daughters, Emily, Tina and Pam! I hope Japanese police will teach you two a lesson! Eric: But Mr. Strait, we can explain! Salli: What is it? Taylor: We were at the courtroom and Phineas T. Ratchet found us guilty for no reason so he sent us here. Steven: If this is the case, you're free to go. Eric: Thank you. (at Adrianna's prison cell) Adrianna: Mom and Dad, I was on court all because I grounded Dory for doing the dougie but Ratchet found me guilty for no absolute reason so he sent me here. Adrianna's dad: Phineas T. Ratchet, that no good troublemaker! He's going to get it! Adrianna's mom: Let's take you back home! (at Microsoft Anna's prison cell) Microsoft Anna: Sam, thank God you're here. I was on court all because I stopped Ms. R from marrying you but I was found guilty for no reason. Microsoft Sam: If this is the case, you're free to go. Microsoft Anna: Thanks. (at Radar Overseer Scotty's prison cell) Radar Overseer Scotty: Thank Heavens, it's you Beulah. I was on court all because first I took Classic Bully to Custody and then I stopped Boshi from marrying you but I was found guilty for no reason. Beulah: Let's get you out of here! (at court) Judge: Phineas T. Ratchet, I have been receiving a lot of complaints from people that you found them guilty for no reason, sent them to the Japanese Police Station for no reason and stole my job! Is this true? Ratchet: Yes. Judge: That's it! Get out of here right now! (at the Chop Shop) Madame Gasket: Ratchet, I can't believe you stole the judge's job by finding them guilty and sending them to Japanese Police for no reason! This is only for the judge to find people guilty or send people to the Japanse Police! You are grounded grounded grounded until the, "You can shine no matter what you're made of" slogan comes back! Go to your room now! Ratchet (running upstairs): Fine! Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos